Chapter 43 + Chapter 44
Chapter 43:The New Dawn The months went by after Ventus' birthday.It was now October.The new school year had already started for Hogwarts and Durmstrang.Ventus and Vincent were restless.They had been hiding inside the tree base for months.Maddie had decided it was time she returned to Hogwarts.Amelie decided to stay.Hermione and Ron often went to join people into their growing known now as "The Rebellion".Soon Ventus reached his breaking point.He grabbed his bag and stuff and proceeded to walk out the base.Vincent followed.They were then stopped by Hermione. "And where are you two going?!"She asked,feircely.Ventus and Vincent rolled their eyes. "I' tired of hiding out here.People out there are dying by Carissa's and Grindelwald's hand.And i can't take knowing that i'm living in a tree."Ventus said,walking out the door.Vincent then followed.Hermione attempted to follow.Ventus quickly grabbed Vincent's arm and disapparated. Hermione attempted to grab them but hit the ground. She blew the hair out of her face and watched as Ventus twisted his body and disapparated away with Vincent. She then saw two hadows disapparate with them. Ventus felt pushing at all of his sides. He didn't only feel Vincent but felt two others as well. When he and Vincent apparated to Diagon Allly, Vincent heard Ventus yell "Relashio!!" and was then instantly apparated again. Vincent heard a terrible ripping sound and felt blood splatter onto his face. He and Ventus were now in a forest that had tree's taller tha tall. He saw Ventus kneeling down, holding his arm. Vincent wiped the blood off his face that was Ventus'. Ventus had splinched himself when they disapparated the second time. Vincent crawled over to Ventus, who was looking down at his arm with a blank stare. He then jolted his head to Vincent and his eyes glew bright green. Vincent drew the hawthorn wand he had taken from Scorpius and looked at Ventus' bag. He could see the dolls eyes glowing. Ventus stood up and drew his basilisk fang wand. Vincent yelled "Supefy!!" which was blocked by Ventus who sent a Full-Body Binding Curse at him. Vincent ducked and flicked his wand, sending a broken tree at Ventus. Ventus ignited it, causing it to burn away.Ventus was then hoisted up into the air but not by Vincent.A green mist was suddenly violently expelled from Ventus' mouth and eyes. He then fell to the ground and looked around. "V-Ventus..." "T-There!!The Doll!!" Ventus said, pointing into the sky. Vincent looked and saw the doll flying in the air with the green mist surrounding it. It circled around Ventus and Vincent. It then crashed into the ground, creating an explosion that threw Vincent and Ventus back. The smoke from the explosion cleared up and they stood up, looking at the doll in the huge crator that was created. They looked at each other and back at the doll. It looked like it was twitching where it laid. They looked at each other in suspicion, wondering if they were themselves or possesed by the doll. They then heard a strange humming sound coming from the doll. Ventus aimed his wand at his splinched arm and said "Novo." and healed his wound. As they got closer, the doll began to glow green. It was still twitching on the ground like it was a human. Suddenly, as Ventus and Vincent went to touch it, it unsowed itself anf burst open, throwing Ventus and Vincent back. A green mist flew out and solidified into a giant, three headed dragon. It talked in Carissa's voice. "Fools!! You thought you could hide from me!!" It spoke. "What now?!" Vincent yelled, sending spells at it. No idea!!'' Incendio!!" Ventus said, casting spells at it also. The dragon breathed a fire that caught everything in it's path on fire. Ventus levitated a large boulder in front of him and Vincent. After the fire passed, he flung it at the dragon. Vincent then levitated fallen tree's and sent them crashing onto the dragon. Ventus then ran to the doll. He caught a glimose of what looked like a beating heart. He swallowed hard and ran past the thrashing dragon. "Ventus, hurry!!" Vincent yelled, levitating more trees to crash onto the dragon. Ventus had reached the doll. He went to say a curse until vines from the ground wrapped around him and hoisted him up into the air, wrapping around his legs and arm. He looked down and saw the doll and the beating heart. He slashed his wand through the air, yelling "Avada Kedavra!!" and sent a green bolt down at the heart. The second it hit, the dragon mist disappeared, Ventus was released from the vines, and the doll burned away into ash. Ventus stood up, recovered his wand, and joined Vincent, who was looking at the ashen remains of the doll.Suddenly, the ash gathered together, creating a towering dragon that flung itself at them. Ventus shouted "''Levicorpus!!" and sent a large tree flying at it. The tree was incinerated before it even got close to the dragon. Without a second thought, Vincent and Ventus began running through the forest as the ash dragon charged at them. The dragon then spilt into two halves, each chasing one. Vincent yelled "Reducto!!" but the spell did nothing. Ventus quickly whirled around and shouted "Aqua Eructo!!!" and water from everywhere in the forest gathered into a water prison that trapped the dragons inside. The ash from the dragons was slowly ripped apart as the water swirled around and around. The dragons screeched and soon vanished. Ventus and Vincent stood looking where the dragon was, both out of breath. The blood that ran from Ventus' arm left a trail from the remains of the doll to him that soon ignited into fire. Vincent flicked his wand and the fire went out. They then walked over to what was left of the dool. Ventus dug in his bag for a basilisk fang and found a small piece of one. He then slammed it down onto the doll where a black liquid shot out onto Ventus' face. The doll gave a loud screech and then stopped. Ventus removed the small piece of the fang and dropped it. "Well...Now that's taken care of." Vincent said. They both fell to the ground, staring p into the blank sky. Clouds soon formed over them and rain slowly fell. Vincent looked to the side of him at the wound on Ventus' arm. "Shouldn't you do something about that?" Vincent asked, drawing his wand. "No. I don't care anymore." Ventus said, looking up into the falling rain. The cold splashes seemed soothing to him. He looked at his arm and wondered if he really was hurt. He didn't feel any pain. Just cold. He then heard his heartbeat. He slowly looked at his hand where he had the basilisk piece and saw a cut. The venom from the fang was now searing through him. He looked back up into the rain. Vincent saw his skin turning pale. He quickly sat up, looking into his eyes. "Ventus?...you okay?" Vincent asked. Ventus said nothing and was staring into the falling rain. As fast as a blink of an eye, his eyes went completely black. Vincent began shaking him. "Ventus? Ventus?! Ventus, look at me!!" Vincent yelled. He then noticed the cut on his hand. His eyes grew slightly. "Basilisk Venom." He said under his breath. He then grabbed Ventus' bag and aimed his wand inside, shouting "Accio Phoenix Tears!!" and a bottle of clear liquid shot out of the bag annd he caught it. He quickly unscrewed it and poured three drops onto the cut and watched it heal shut. His eyes returned to normal and he took the deepest breath ever. Vincent then punched him in the face. "Asshole!!" He shouted, throwing the vial back into the bag. Ventus stood up, rubbing his cheek. He then looked at Vincent, who was setting up the tent. "What was that for?" Ventus said, raising his wand to build the tent. He cracked his jaw and neck. "You nearly killed yourself with that damned fang. Be more careful." Vincent said, entering the tent. As he did, there was a loud sound that echoed through the forest.